Lumos
by LoveGreenEyes001
Summary: Petunia trapped Lily up above in her room.Lily is lonely.She hasn't seen light in months;but then her knight in shining armor rescues her.They go out into the world at night,and he gives her a little taste at what she's been missing the past few months.


**This was made for CossetteLune's If we were a movie challenge. My movie was Tangled. This is based on the scene were Flynn and Rapunzel were at the lake with the floating lanterns. In this story, Lily is Rapunzel, Snape is Flynn, and Petunia is sort of like Mother Gothel. (I hope I did this challenge right…)**

**So enjoy this story! I'm sorry about any spelling/grammar errors, plot errors, and OOC-ness (I have a feeling that Snape and Lily are OOC…Sorry! D:). Please R&R, no flames, and CC accepted. **

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K Rowling, Luna and Neville would end up together. -_-**

It's been a couple of months since the letter arrived—not Lily's letter, but Petunia's rejection letter. Ever since her letter came by owl, Petunia's been acting eviler towards Lily. She was like a witch. Well, not the kind of witch that Lily was, but a witch like the ones in Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. It was terrible. Petunia's true colors were finally revealed. Her sister was mean, unreasonable, crazy, and cruel.

Tuney bullied Lily into never leaving her room. She made sure that Lily would see as little of light as possible. The windows were super glued tight. Her room had a bell attached to it in order for Petunia to know if Lily ever left her room. The curtain was stapled from both sides of the wall. That was so Lily couldn't see the outside world. If the witch was ever tried to escape her room, Lily would get the "or else" warning.

Her parents never questioned Lily' secret imprisonment. They didn't even notice. Adults are sometimes so oblivious. However, if they ever asked her about why she was always locked up, then she was forced to respond with an "I'm going through a phase. Leave me alone," excuse. Lily wondered why her parents didn't notice. How could they not? They rarely ever saw her. She thought that they were good parents but now…she didn't know. She sure did love her parents, but did Lily Evans's parents love her back. The thought of this always made saddened Lily. Now, the reason for all of this was—in Petunia's words—to keep Lily from infecting the world with her "freakishness".

The world was a devastating place for the redhead now. She was imprisoned in her room since June. It's the middle of August. Two and a half months of no sunlight, friends, and even fresh air was torture. All Lily has is her memories. They cheered her up sometimes—thinking about all the laughs she had with her mates at school, having fun with her sister, and Severus. Severus was always there for her. He always made her smile and laugh. Together they always had fun. But now all that's gone. These memories made her happy but then it made her miserable, reminding her that that'll probably never happen.

The only thing that kept her from becoming depressed was the thought of Hogwarts. If Petunia didn't do anything to keep her from going, all would be good. There, she could be free; experience with magic; make friends; and hang out with Sev. Sev has told her all about magic. He told her about the Ministry, the books, the legends, the Houses, Quidditch, and so much more. Lily soaked all that in like a sponge. She listened eagerly as if the world depended on it. It would all be a dream.

Now, it was the end of the day, and it was time for Lily to fall asleep. She tucked herself in to her bed as a caterpillar would with its cocoon. Lying in bed, she recalled what she accomplished today.

_Let's see, today I cleaned my room again, dusted my book shelf again, vacuumed the floor again, took a nap, read _Little Woman_ for the sixth time, wove another friendship bracelet, and painted another picture of a flower. _

Right before she fell into her fantasy world of dreams, a tiny knock was pounded against Lily's door. Lily wondered who it was. Everyone was as fast asleep as a baby. And no one ever got up in the middle of the night. Who—or what—could it be? Could it be a burglar? A murderer? What if it was a mad serial killer? However, Lily didn't worry, after all, her room was locked tightly. Suddenly the lock clicked open. The handle slowly turned clockwise. (It was a miracle that the bells didn't ring.) The witch froze with fear. Now Lily was worried. The door flew open with such vigor that it looked as if it was about to snap off.

"Sev?" There was Lily's best friend standing in the threshold. She recognized him by his casual appearance. He wore the same type of old, raggedy clothes. His shirt was like a drape over him. The overcoat that rested on his scrawny shoulders had colorful stains on it. Moth holes were chewed all over the place, and his coat looked as if a camel chewed it up and spit it back out. The fragrance of the jacket wasn't too pleasant. His shoes were torn. And his trousers were too small. Severus obviously didn't take his look into consideration. Lily didn't either. She was just glad that her best friend was here. That's all that she could ask for.

"Oh, my god, Lily!" Sev responded. A worry look was drawn on his face. His black eyes were glassy and his lips were pulled together into a straight, thin line.

"What happened?" He added. "Where have you been all summer? I've been worried sick. Every time I came to your house, your sister said that you were sick. You couldn't possibly have been sick all summer. Were you? "

Lily shook her head no.

"Exactly, so that's why I snatched my mum's wand and broke into your house."

"Wait," Lily said, "what about the Ministry?"

"You're worrying about me? I should be worrying about you? "Severus sighed." They won't know that I'm using magic since my mother always uses is. So they'll think it's her."

"Good."

"Now, will you please tell me where you have been?" He exclaimed.

Lily sighed solemnly. She explained to him how angry Petunia got when she got her rejection letter from the headmaster of Hogwarts and how she's contained her all summer due to her "freakishness". She also told him about how if she stepped a toe out of line that she would be locked up even harsher.

"You're sister's a lunatic." Sev mumbled.

Lily smiled for the first time for what seemed like ages.

"Just a little," she joked.

"Well, as long as you're here, I'm going to come here every night to keep you company."

"That's really sweet, Sev, but you'll get caught. If not by my sister, then your mother will find out that you took her wand."

"Don't worry about me. You need company. You look…terrible. Here," he handed her a mirror from his coat.

Indeed, she looked terrible. Her face was as pale as paper. Her green eyes looked as if it lost color. Lily's face was a bit hollow, and dark circles surrounded her eyes. Her dark red hair was all tangled.

"But you still look lovely…" Sev said timidly.

"I appreciate the thought, but I _do_ look terrible."

They both chuckled.

"Listen, Sev, can you do me a favor before you leave?"

"Of course, anything," he replied.

"Take me out. Take me out to see the world again. I haven't been out since June. It's the loveliest time of the year and I haven't been able to experience it. Please." She pleaded.

"But your sister…" he objected.

"I don't care! I want to see the world again I want to see light. I want to inhale fresh air. I want to roll around in to grass. I don't care if she locks me away again…as long as I get to enjoy the world one more time."

Lily saw Sev thinking long and hard.

"Lily, I told you that I would come—"

"No! Then _you'll_ get in trouble. If I go out _I _get in trouble, and you don't."

"But—"

"You've already opened the door. I could go out there right now. It would be good if you came along too. "

His eyes moved back and forth from Lily to the door over and over again. Finally he said, "Fine."

Lily's face stretched into a smile as wide as the sea. And she marched out the door with her best friend following suit. They walked down the stairs from her room. Lily was the one to open the door. She cautiously put her hand over it, and turned the handle, making sure she didn't wake anyone up. Barefoot, Lily put one foot out into the freezing world, and then the next. She grinned like a maniac. Her lavender night gown danced around her as the breeze blew.

The wizard took her hand and led her away from her home.

"C'mon, if this is going be the only time I get to see you 'til September, I want to make it special."

Lily nodded.

Together, they walked on the damp ground. Lily didn't care if her feet got filthy. She actually enjoyed it. They walked and walked and walked. They walked across streets. They walked through people's yards. They walked through shrubs. Finally, after ten minutes of walking, they came to a stop. She and Sev stood before a grand lake. It was beautiful as it reflected the black sky. The children were alone. Their only other company was a wild willow tree.

Severus led her to a tiny canoe on the side of the lake. She got on and her best friend pushed her out into the lake, and at the last minute Severus hoped on beside. Using a couple of oars, he pushed them out to the middle of the lake.

Lily sighed. It was so gorgeous. The tiny, distant stars twinkled in the dark. The night was quiet—well, for exception of chirping crickets. The lake was very peaceful. It was as calm as a leaf. There were only little ripples coming from their canoe.

After a while of admiring the landscape, Severus spoke, "Hey, Lils, take a look at this."

"What?"

She saw him whip out his mother's wand from his sleeve. He swirled it carefully and then flicked it as he said, "_Lumos_."

Then little balls of light exploded from the wand. Slowly, they all floated up into the atmosphere. It was a wonderful sight. Despite this, Sev groaned with disappointment.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"I've worked so hard on this charm, but it still doesn't come out right. It's supposed to be a narrow beam of light—like a flashlight. Instead, _this_ came out—a bunch of tiny balls drifting away."

"Well, I for one think that it was beautiful. Can you do it again?"

Severus blushed. And he swished and flicked the same way as he did the first time.

"_Lumos_," he said again, nonchalantly.

Again, tiny little lights glided around her like fireflies. She kept asking Sev it he could do it again…and again and again. Soon there were hundreds of lights surrounding them. It was no longer dark. The night was now illuminated by glowing orbs. It was like having the stars from above next to you. The lights made her happy again. It restored all the hope that left her.

"Thank you," Lily said.

"That's what friends are for." He added, "Uh, Lily, I got you something." The young wizard pulled out something small from his pocket, "While you were in the canoe, I pulled this out."

Sev held a little, lilac lily. It was so delicate. The tips exploded away from the center. The lavender on the flower got darker as it got to the tips. Then Severus gently placed the flower in her hair. Lily beamed. And she gave him a friendly hug.

"Thank you," they said simultaneously.

They both sat in the canoe as the lights continued to hover around them for what seemed like eternity.

**R&R!**


End file.
